Trowa's storm
by Naie
Summary: I can't really describe this story in a way that does it justice...so I'll just give some stats. People who are not shounen ai supporters may find this story disturbing if they are overly critical and don't belive two guys can vow to protect eachother wi
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi!! ::Little heart:: my new story! It's sorta cool, I don't think it's TOO terribly trite, do you? Maybe a little…anyway it's a fic about Trowa and Quatre and it's not really shounen ai…if you don't want it to be that is. I came up with the plot during the storm last night…the storm reminded me of Trowa (and that reminded me of…QUATRE!! ::like 8 little hearts:: J) well…that's about it…please review!!! Please! Please!! If you don't I'll have to come out with my "objectionable" story…witch is…rather disturbing. Muahahahaha!!  
  
Alright I admit it…I don't own gundam…I burned down tyler's house… I have issues…I dream about gundam…I don't have a car…or a moped, I have a bike…I can't snap…I'm not a very good rollerblader…and I like the color pink…I can stand relena, but if given the chance I'd kill dorothy in an instant. That's all my admitances for the day…more when I write more!! Muaahahahahhaha! (basicly this was a diverison for my discliamer!) somehow I turned off the spell check!! Hahahaha! I beat it! It must have given up on my bad spelling!! Okay finally the story!….  
  
  
  
"The rain is my sadness, the lightning is my anger, the thunder is my pain and the darkness is my past" Trowa whispered to himself as he looked into his dream, his chin resting on the damp windowsill.  
"My soul is so hidden behind all this that I would have to walk 1,000 nights in it before I'm free, to overcome my storm is too great a task for me alone" Trowa slid open the window. Rain soaked his hair and face, ran down his neck, he hated being safe in his little house of silence. There was a stinging want to beat the storm; maybe his life would be good.   
"Two's always better then one!" called a voice from outside, there stood Quatre wearing a gray raincoat that was all together too big for him, it was almost brushing the muddy ground, he also carried a rather large black umbrella.   
"I'm doing this alone" Trowa almost growled at his gentle friend, it didn't even phase him   
"So am I, maybe we could help eachother out!" Quatre beamed up through the rain at the pilot in the window. Trowa sighed and tried to shut his window. It was stuck, the rain was invading his safe house and there was nothing he could do about it. He went to the closet, it was empty. He walked back to the window   
"How is it you stay so dry in rain like this?" Trowa asked  
"My heart, my will, my soul" Quatre tugged on the collar of his coat affectionately.   
"But don't worry! My umbrella is big enough for the both of us!" Quatre beamed again and made room for his friend under his umbrella. The rain was soaking the carpet and creeping into the hall. Silence had kept him safe for so long, why not now? Guess there was only one thing to do; he had to face the storm to save his soul.   
  
Trowa woke with a start. The window in the hotel room was securely closed, and rain was pouring down the glass in gray sheets. There was a knock on the door. Trowa answered, there stood Quatre his dark gray raincoat fit him better in real life, and his umbrella wasn't quite as large.   
"I was thinking, since we have the weekend off, maybe I would go see some of the old monuments. Would you like to come with me?" Quatre gave one of his killer smiles. Trowa nodded, as much as he didn't want to go into the rain, he just couldn't let Quatre do it alone.   
"Great! You'd best get some clothes on first though!" Quatre glanced at Trowa's bare chest and gray boxers. Trowa nodded again and went to find some clothes.   
"You're not going to wear a coat or anything?" Quatre looked disapprovingly at Trowa's turtleneck. Trowa shrugged   
"I didn't bring one," He said. A smile crept back onto Quatre's lips   
"I think I have an extra! It might be a little too small for you…but it's better then nothing!" Quatre ducked into his room and produced a raincoat identical to his own.   
"Thanks" Trowa muttered, not showing more feeling than he had to. Trowa put on the coat, it was a little small for him, but it was warm, and when he walked into the rain he was glad he had it.   
  
"Was there ever peace?" Quatre asked innocently as they came upon their third monument, a dark wall inscribed with countless names of fallen soldiers. Moss and a vined plant had covered most of the wall and it was stained and cracked after decades of sun, rain, and no maintenance. Quatre's small form fell to the puddled sidewalk and his hand slid down the wall.   
"There's never peace. Peace is a lie, what are we fighting for then?" Quatre hadn't removed his hand from the wall and the rain was soaking his hair, soaking his face and dripping running down his neck in rivulets. "Oh, Quatre, maybe we should go" Trowa whispered   
"No! I won't go, whenever there's an opportunity to share your feelings you avoid it! Would it kill you to just…just open up…just be my friend for once? Maybe talk to me a little, I might be able to ease your pain a little? Maybe your life would be good?" his voice got softer through the statement, until it was nearly a whisper, barley audible above the rain. Without his umbrella of purpose, Trowa's rain was hurting Quatre too, and Quatre was taking it, poised to kill his soul in order to save Trowa's.   
"Quatre…I- I cant, never, you don't want to be my friend, you don't need to take my pain, you don't…you shouldn't, you can't, I wont let you." Trowa's voice was hot and loud, it cut through the rain like a knife. It cut through Quatre, white wings stained with his own blood, his own blood, his own blood. It was him, he stained his own wings, shed his blood for his friend.   
"I do, I will, I'll walk in the rain with you, I will never stop fighting, I will fight for you and we will walk together. Your life could be good, let me help you" Quatre's voice was soft and warm. He wanted to walk in the storm, the umbrella was broken and they were wet, their hair and their faces. And the rain ran down their necks, warm from eachother's heat.   
  
  
  
Did ya like it? Okay…now you know what you have to do…review it!  
-Naie  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi! Well here is the second part of "Trowa's Storm" I hope you enjoy it!! In this story I tried something a bit different, my previous stories have only been very mild, light shounen ai, and always against a very dark background, as if the characters were clutching eachother for strength and comfort, more than love. In this story the feel of the shounen ai is similar, except I stepped it up (wink, wink, nudge, nudge, they had sex! Yes, before the story! Remember, I'm an innocent!! I don't write stories with graphic love scenes!) Well anyway, I just wanted to announce that, so everyone is prepared!! The story takes place after they…did the deed, so there's nothing…only suggestive wording (nodding?) good! Bye!  
  
Here we go (one more time…everybody's feelin' fine! No that song brings back bad memories!! Ee!)  
  
Trowa was empty…empty of his worries, empty of his feelings, but most importantly empty of his pain. For the first time in years it had been eased, if only for a little while. But Trowa was ashamed, he had taken his friend not because he loved him, but because he was willing to sacrifice his soul to save Trowa's. And that he did, in easing Trowa's pain he polluted his innocence, in a gesture that saved Trowa's life he sacrificed his own. "Baka" Trowa whispered "why give that all up for me?" The morning was still new and pale, callused fingers stroked the boy's soft face and golden hair, gently, so not to wake him from his peaceful slumber. Trowa was still drugged by the fact that someone cared enough to actually want to be near him, to hold him, to love him? Did Quatre love him? Or was he so compelled by his sense of obligation towards their friendship that he would…never. Quatre was better than that, better than Trowa, he wouldn't have done that if he didn't love him. The boy stirred, his brow knitting in the painful transaction from a peaceful dream to a war-torn reality. Dusty turquoise eyes slid open, looked confused for a moment, then relaxed, a careful smile crept onto lips still dry from sleep. "Good morning" Quatre mused sleepily. Trowa couldn't smile back, couldn't deceive those beautiful eyes, that wonderful soul, couldn't deceive them again. Dark eyes took on the look of confusion again "what's wrong?" Quatre's voice was jarred into attention, he propped himself up on his elbow and brought the other hand to Trowa's shoulder. Trowa turned away, he couldn't stand it, couldn't stand to see those eyes, and eyes so pure it killed him every time, every time he remembered. No, the men's eyes had been black, and certainly not so pure, not pure at all, not when they killed Trowa. They killed him so many times, even when Trowa thought he was too dead to have anything left to kill. Extinguished, no, he couldn't…he didn't deserve Quatre, never. Trowa was jarred back to reality by his shaking shoulder, his hands were shaking too, but that was not Quatre's doing. Trowa turned and smacked Quatre's hand away "leave me" Trowa snarled as Quatre brought his hand down shakily. Quatre gathered the off-white sheets around him and got up, bare feet padding carpeted floor of the hotel room as he walked away. "That's it, walk away and never return…don't ever, find someone worthy of you" Trowa's wishful thinking wouldn't work, he had wooed Quatre after all. Shamelessly, as the men had killed him. It was so much easier to kill quickly and leave, so you wouldn't see the result…never hear the sobs, never face the pain. But the guilt was there, as always…the pain was there, usual, back to life. Trowa had no life, he was a weapon and it suited him. Quatre was a weapon too, and weapons never fell in love. Trowa pulled on yesterday's clothes and glanced wistfully at the closed bathroom door, a light shone under its frame but Trowa heard nothing. That's how he knew Quatre was crying, Trowa left…he couldn't watch his prey suffer. Trowa entered his own hotel room and changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, did his hair. He didn't long for someone to talk to, he didn't need anyone, being dead was okay as long as you were numb as well, and his heart only caused him trouble. When he knew Trowa was gone, Quatre let his sobs fill the small room, the cold tile on which he lay exposed, his soul torn and the stinging tears as proof. He knew Trowa's life was hard, his past haunted his mind, and those terrible scars didn't help, Quatre tried to ease Trowa's pain as best he could but he failed, he just worsened the scar in Trowa's heart, reopened wounds that had never really healed. Quatre didn't know how he stood seeing his Trowa in pain, pain every second of his life, pain smoothed only by the ice that was his soul. Trowa's hands wrapped around the Styrofoam cup filled with awful coffee, it was soothing, better than nothing. The coffee was ice cold before anyone joined him, he sighed when he saw it was duo, the last thing he needed was someone talking, and expecting him to talk back. Duo grabbed a cup of coffee and a danish from the counter. Eating half the danish before he sat down he took a rather large drink of coffee and grinned at Trowa, suddenly his brow furrowed and he made a face "that's disgusting!" he exclaimed setting the cup back on the table. "So…(another grin) where were ya last night? I knocked on you're door for about 10 minutes…same with…Quatre's, but I'm sure those two random events weren't related!" Duo's grin widened. Trowa didn't falter "what are you implying?" he asked calmly, his hair half covering his lie. "Oh…nothing" Duo seemed to give up, if that comment didn't phase Trowa, nothing would. Duo eventually found another target for his early morning annoyances, Heero walked down the stairs and sat with coffee at their table. Heero drank deeply but didn't make a face or give any other sign that he disliked the coffee. Heero and Trowa eyed eachother in a silent good morning, Heero raised an eyebrow…something was up, there was something in that gaze that was different. He knew something was bothering Trowa, but he didn't know what it was, he didn't want to know. If he seldom spoke, it was obvious he hid his troubles well, Heero shouldn't have seen so he would forget. Duo's attempts at conversation weren't helped by the arrival of Wufei, Duo would find Quatre, and Quatre would talk to him! Duo knocked on Quatre's door…no answer, he turned the knob, and it was open, so Duo just walked in. The first thing Duo saw was a torn apart bed, that didn't seem like Quatre at all…Quatre would make the bed before he took…then Duo heard sobbing. Duo hesitated at the bathroom door, if Quatre was making the fact that he was crying known, he obviously didn't expect anyone. Duo shrugged and turned the knob, locked, he knocked. The sobs immediately stopped "Wh…Who's there?" Quatre's voice was ragged from tears, he couldn't hide it. "Um…it's me Duo, let me in?" Duo stuttered, he really wasn't prepared to deal with a crying Quatre. He shouldn't be here! The knob turned and the door opened a crack "what do you want?" Quatre sighed, somehow relived that Duo was here. "Um…I heard you crying." Duo frowned, that came out wrong. "So? Don't you ever cry?" Quatre's voice came through the crack in the door. Duo put his finger to his chin in mock thought about his comrades crying, he couldn't help but laugh when it came to Heero. "Duo? Will you do me a favor?" Quatre's voice hit that innocent edge. "Sure kid, whatever you want" Duo replied smiling softly in the dark at Quatre's helplessness, that guy shouldn't even be a gundam pilot, it's a shame that they had to pick such a sweet kid to wreck. "Could you get me some clothes?" Duo fell to the floor, but picked himself up and granted the request. Five minutes later a normal looking Quatre emerged from the bathroom, his tearstained eyes hard to conceal, red, upon his milky complexion.   
  
  
  
Did ya like it?? I didn't know how to end it…so I just did. There's room for a sequel if y'all want one! Just say the work and I'll get right on it! REVIEW! Please…I love you? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? I'm young and bored and need your imput!!  
  
Suki yo  
Naie  



	3. Default Chapter Title

well I figued out why I have never done a battle scene before, I suck at them! So bear with me, the battle is needed in this story, I think this part has a lot more romance in it then the other ones, but don't worry there's absolutely no sappyness! well, I hope you enjoy this, I'm a little scared to tell you the truth... here goes...  
  
  
Dawn and he was alone. Pale morning light, nearly blue, filtered through his open window. The carpet was soaked, it must have rained. Quatre's bed felt far too empty, no strong arms to hold him, no rare smiles in the golden light of a new day. Quatre was alone, Trowa was just through the wall, but in reality he was miles and miles away, consumed by his smothering sadness.  
  
Trowa's soul struggled to breathe under all his rain, the rain was thick and gray and had began again. Soaking the already wet carpet with its pain. Trowa woke with a start, suddenly blinded by the morning, searching franticly with his fingers for his lover, but with no luck. Today was Monday…the first day of a new week…a new beginning? Never, Trowa's past was too stained, he could never start fresh. "Hmm…no time for pain, time for work" Trowa sighed as he pulled on his dark pants and buttoned his light gray shirt. The tie and the vest, then the coat and shoes, styled his hair and did some other random morning tasks. They kept his mind off of everything, but it was always there, lurking in the rain waiting for the time when he let his guard down, or something reminded him…reminded him of what happened.  
  
He walked downstairs and checked his watch…5 am, a few hours till school began. He grabbed a cup of the coffee, no one in their right mind would be up now…not in the lobby, drinking coffee with the likes of him anyway. He was wrong, Quatre was there. Quatre had a cup of tea in front of him and was sipping it thoughtfully, Trowa sat down across from him at the small table. Dangerously close, so close their knees almost touched and there wasn't room for both their arms to rest on the surface. It was a while before anyone spoke   
"Trowa" That was all he said, his voice was strained and sad, as if he regretted even saying the word, as if each letter was a knife, cutting him down as he spoke it slowly, to take all the pain.   
"Quatre…I don't know why, I don't know…" Trowa felt the pain too, knives in the word, fresh cuts in his heart, scar upon scar. But the pain fell on a numb heart, a frozen soul. He couldn't give Quatre the love he needed, he shouldn't, and he would not. "Trowa…do you, do you love me?" The question cut worse, finally getting the horrible truth into the open. But the memories remained his fingers on Quatre's soft back, their tender kiss.   
  
Memories were what plagued him every second of his life, and memories were what kept him from breaking Quatre's heart. Slaughtering his soul in the pale light dispersed by steam from their drinks. Trowa didn't answer, he just stared…stared with the emerald eyes that hurt worse than anything he could have said. It was then that Quatre saw the wings, stained but there, hidden in the rain, sheltered by the storm. "I'll fight for you, and we'll walk together" Trowa whispered gently. Suddenly, there were arms around Trowa's neck, and a soft cheek against his own, he fell into the embrace gladly, and pulled his arms around Quatre's waist. They broke apart and ignored the strange looks being given to them by the staff of the hotel. Then they sat back down and stared at each other, their knees touching fearlessly.   
  
The school was posh and large, Trowa didn't speak…he was good at not getting involved. His soul felt more alive then it had ever, perhaps the men had left a part of him untouched, and Quatre unearthed it. It surged through his veins, The wonderful feeling his love had unearthed, and he felt he could smile…not a contented movement, but a smile he could hardly hold back, The feeling was so strong.   
  
That night they were to attack an enemy base, but when they got there they could see it was going to be a tough battle, the terrain was so uneven. The enemy was around each of them and they could hardly hold them back. Then Trowa saw it. A group of mobile suits was attacking Quatre and he was moving dangerously close to the edge of a cliff. They surged forward and the gundam fell. No time to get airborne, it all happened so fast. Then Quatre's gundam was sitting at the bottom of the cliff. It looked unharmed but when Trowa reached the bottom he saw this was not so. He opened the cockpit…blood, there was blood all over. Something had punctured through Quatre's side and he was bleeding, bleeding all over the cockpit, bleeding to death. Trowa hit his face a little and he regained consciousness. "Trowa" he whispered faintly…faintly before his eyes closed, faintly before his life bled through his side, faintly before he died. Callused fingers stroked pale skin and golden hair, gently, so not to wake him from his peaceful slumber.   
  
hmm...review  
  
-Naie


End file.
